


【罗索】独占欲，外科医与剑士（R）

by 江寒 (baifenggz)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Roronoa Zoro, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baifenggz/pseuds/%E6%B1%9F%E5%AF%92
Summary: 罗哥生贺，炮友转正。有一点放置play稍微解释一下告白的部分吧……藻其实早就暗恋罗医生了，在上一篇里对罗提出邀请其实也是示爱的意思，只是他太要面子了，又担心被拒绝，所以话一说出口就变成了很轻佻的约炮行为……还好罗哥是个明白人，误会很快就解开啦~





	【罗索】独占欲，外科医与剑士（R）

极地潜水号 船长休息室  
  
“嗯……哈啊♡啊、啊嗯……”  
  
“安静点。”  
  
“呜……！你该不会是阳痿了吧？有病早点治啊。”  
  
特拉法尔加·罗丝毫不理会身后男人粗俗的挑衅，坐在工作台旁边，专心致志地研究之后登陆和之国的详细计划，仿佛满室暧昧旖旎的气氛都与他无关。  
  
明明把发情的索隆强行拖回来、带上了手铐扔在床上的人是他，现在却摆出一副置身事外的样子，还嫌弃对方的呻吟声打扰自己工作……这男人真是坏心眼到家了。索隆仰面朝天地躺在罗的床上，难耐地蹭着床单，冰凉的手铐甚至已经被他的体温焐热了。  
  
所以，事情究竟为什么会发展到这一步呢？  
  
今天早些时候，前往和之国的潜艇在途中的岛屿靠岸了，索隆又习惯使然地一个人跑去酒吧。虽然他这次没打算约人，只是想喝一杯，却意外地中招了，喝下了掺有媚药的酒。  
  
当他回过神来的时候，身体已经有了反应，偏偏这个时候罗找了过来，居高临下地看着他，眼神复杂至极，仿佛在谴责他恶习难改一样。索隆张了张嘴，又觉得没意思，也懒得跟他解释。罗抓住他的胳膊，一路扯着他往回走——动作相当粗暴。由于船长罕见的低气压，一路上遇到他们的船员大气都不敢出，私下里猜测船长和罗罗诺亚之间又发生了什么。  
  
酒里下的并不是什么厉害的药，助兴的成分更多，所以索隆虽然身体热得想要男人，却没有失去理智。他整个人陷在罗的被子里，脸颊贴着松软的枕头，清冽干净的气息包围着他，让他的下腹更加紧绷了。  
  
——好想要，想要这个男人。他眯着眼睛，望着柔和灯光下那个外科医生的背影。男人的脊背挺得笔直，鬓角和髭须修剪得整整齐齐。因为是在室内，上身就只穿了一件T恤，结实的背部线条一览无余，再往下则是精瘦有力的腰身。他忍不住开始回味自己的腿夹在男人腰上时的触感。  
  
……啊，可恶，还在生气吗？这家伙也太小心眼了。难道整个晚上都不打算碰他，干脆让他自生自灭吗？  
  
罗当然没有这么冷酷无情的想法——好吧，起初确实有稍微惩戒一下这个剑士的意图，让他长一长记性、别总是看到酒就失去警惕。  
  
另一方面，他现在正陷入微妙的混乱之中，在搞清楚自己的想法之前，他不太想面对索隆。所以现在的局面，有一大半要归因于他自己的鸵鸟心理。万幸索隆不知道这个，否则肯定会狠狠嘲笑他。  
  
好吧，索隆没有嘲笑他——索隆把想法付诸行动了。罗猛然回过神来，发现自己的裤链被解开，那个发情的剑士钻到了桌子下面，跪在地板上、趴在他的腿间，打算去含他的鸡巴。  
  
这家伙什么时候过来的！  
  
索隆用鼻尖蹭了蹭罗的裤子，干净的、属于雄性的味道让他一阵目眩。这么大的东西如果塞进自己的身体里的话……啊，光是想想就觉得要疯掉了。他一边想着这些下流的画面，一边拉下男人的内裤，含住了快要勃起的阴茎。那东西实在很有分量，沉甸甸地压在舌尖上，他轻轻吮吸了一下前端，伸出舌头舔着肉柱，一直吞咽到龟头抵着上颚的深度。  
  
他抬头看着呼吸逐渐变得凌乱的男人，朦胧的视线和那双潮湿的、炽热的流金般的眼睛相遇了。  
  
接下来的事情发展得相当顺利，罗医生即使再冷静理智，在这种情况下还拒绝的话，就显得太失礼了。索隆如愿以偿地用后面吞下了那根巨物，两只手仍然被手铐锁着，别扭地撑着写字台边缘，翘起屁股来让医生干他。  
  
他的前面已经发泄了一次，暂时软下去的阴茎垂在前面，随着身后男人的动作甩来甩去。尽管如此，被摩擦着的前列腺仍然保持着惊人的热度，淫荡地肿胀起来，每一次撞击带来的热度顺着脊背传递给大脑。与射精的快感不同，后面的高潮来得缓慢又绵长，也相当考验耐力，一次又一次地夺走索隆的思考和呼吸。  
  
每次罗的阴茎蹭过他的前列腺时，都会发出搅动肉穴的淫靡水声。一波又一波快感重叠地袭来，根本没有喘息的时间。顺着眼角流下来的是汗水吗，还是……  
  
“是因为太舒服了才哭的吗……你真可爱。”  
  
“闭、闭嘴啊你这混蛋！”  
  
索隆的体力应该很好的，但过于强烈的快感让他的腿软得直打摆子。罗捞了一下他的腰，从后面亲吻他的颈子，亲昵的动作让年轻的剑士全身泛起了粉色。  
  
罗顺势从他身体里退出来，索隆还没来得及因为后穴的空虚而抱怨，就被打横抱起来，放在了床上。准确地说，是半截身子悬空的姿势。罗站在床边，把他的腰折到极限，然后拉开他的双腿操了进去。  
  
“呜……！”  
  
汗湿的皮肤又热又烫，重叠在一起的身体相互摩擦所产生的热度让索隆战栗不已。无论是自己的身体，还是在后穴里撞击着的那家伙的肉棒，还是紧紧抓住他不放的、复杂又充满欲望的视线——都简直要把他烫伤了。  
  
“想要更舒服点吗？”  
  
男人平静而温和的声音在他耳边低语，那声音太性感了，充满了蛊惑的魔力。索隆还没来得及反问，罗就把手放在了他的小腹上。肚脐的正上方正是松懈的时候，柔软而温暖地暴露在男人面前。宽大的手掌摩挲了一会儿那层柔韧的肌肉，接着重重地压了下去。  
  
“这里，你很喜欢吧？”  
  
“什么？啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”  
  
罗用力地按压着他的肚脐，无处可逃的快感在下腹部盘旋着。填满的强烈的压迫感让他大声尖叫起来。压在小腹上的手掌让他意识到对方的存在，男人插入他体内的阴茎尖端已经到了那么深的地方。他被快感冲击得昏了头，有些恐惧地蜷缩起来，但已经来不及了。他从来没有感受过那种连神经都被燃烧殆尽的灼热感，视野忽而模糊忽而清晰，陷入了漫长的混乱。  
  
他再醒过来时，罗的肉棒仍然深深地埋在他身体里。龟头碰到的那里应该是个封闭的地方。不，已经被填满了，再也没有阴茎能进入的空隙了，不可能进去的……  
  
直到这时，索隆才发现罗的耻骨甚至还没有碰到他的腿根。也就是说，这个男人的性器还没全部进来——还没有吗？  
  
见他恢复了意识，罗又深深浅浅地抽插起来。只要轻轻地撞击结肠口，他的内脏就会麻痹，下半身涌上仿佛骨头被抽掉掉一般的无力感。小腹不停地抽搐痉挛，让人忍不住将之想象成与身体独立的活物。  
  
每一次撞击所产生的快感和疼痛，都侵蚀着索隆的大脑。就算索隆恳求他停下来——他也不会放松腰部的动作。  
  
“舒服吗？为了满足你，我也稍微学习了一些知识呢。”  
  
索隆不由得想起上次这个医生对他做的事。虽然被插进结肠很爽、爽得他失去意识了，但是……  
  
对于自己被他人完全掌控这件事，多少还是有些本能的抗拒。那是作为剑士、作为追求强者的男人的一点自尊心。  
  
男人的阴茎深深地陷进去，龟头被一圈软肉紧紧地箍住。像是在小心翼翼地为处女扩张一样，浅浅地抽插着前端、巧妙地玩弄着结肠口。  
  
不，那里明明什么都没有。不是女人的子宫、也不是什么性器官。即使这样，男人仍然跃跃欲试地地想要打开他的身体深处，并没有强行插入，而是耐心等待结肠的入口处适应。  
  
“怎么了，明明一晚上都在期待我插进来，还那么淫荡地邀请我……现在居然想要临阵脱逃了吗？”  
  
索隆用力抓住了床单，扭着上半身，条件反射般地想要逃走。然而，按住腹部的手掌更加用力了，下半身根本没有挣扎的力气。他的四肢像小孩一样杂乱无章地摆动着，拼命想要抵抗罗接下来的举动。  
  
“不要。我不喜欢那里……！出去、出去、别插进来……呜！”  
  
“不要害怕，”看着他努力挣扎的样子，外科医生心中涌起了奇异的满足感。“上次你明明都爽到哭出来了。”  
  
湿漉漉的声音从肚脐深处回响着。即使想要阻止，里面的入口也不会合上。 啊，当然了，他不可能自己收缩结肠的入口，没有控制那种地方的肌肉。因此，狭窄的肠道只是不停地蠕动着，像是在撒娇似的紧紧地吸在男人阴茎的前端而已。  
  
“要进去了哦……”  
  
身体深处响起搅动黏膜的水声，像是入口被撬开一般的猛烈冲击袭击了索隆的全身。下腹部仿佛要被烧毁一般、可怕的热度席卷了他的全身。  
  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊——！呜、混蛋医生、啊……哈啊……”  
  
抓着床单的手指不停地弯曲伸展，身体深处像是被注入了热水一样又烫又涨，还夹杂着软肉被撑开的疼痛，但是从耻骨传来的麻痹感又是那样地难以忽视。索隆花了很长时间才意识到这是舒服的感觉，身体都因为过量的快感而变得迟钝了。  
  
这种地方，哪怕只进去一小会儿，都快要死了，还要插到更深的地方，真是——！  
  
他扭动着身体想要逃避在结肠里不断膨胀的阴茎，但腰部像是被麻痹了一样失去了挣扎的力量。身体深处的肉壁每次被龟头搅动时都会紧紧地收缩，每次勒紧的时候，都能清晰地感受到男人的热度和质量。  
  
罗像是在品尝柔嫩的入口箍住肉棒的触感似的，调整着抽插的角度，龟头在结肠深处的肉壁上摩擦着。这种内脏被搅得一塌糊涂的感觉过于尖锐，像是在索隆的神经上跳舞，让他脊背发麻，上瘾一样地爱上了这种暴烈的快感。  
  
“……可以吗？”  
  
“什么？”他茫然地抬起眼，根本没听见罗在说什么。  
  
但是他从罗的表情和动作里猜出来了，这个男人接下来要做什么。是的，男人的性行为，归根结底就是在追求射精这个动作吧——在性爱对象的体内射精。那个火热的、巨大的、在他身体深处脉动着的性器，如果就这样射出来的话——  
  
如果在那么深、那么狭窄的地方爆发，会怎么样呢。本身就被未知的快感折磨得得喘不过气来，还要把滚烫的、粘稠的、充满了这个男人的气味的精液涂在他的内脏上吗？  
  
光是这样的想象都足够让他高潮了。  
  
“……嗯，射进来、全部、又浓又多的那个、射进来……”  
  
罗的呼吸一窒，随即抽插的动作变得粗暴而迅速。那是充满了野性的、根本不考虑对方的感受、只是为了让自己射精而做的动作。他的髋骨猛地撞击着索隆的臀瓣，龟头每次撞击深处的肠壁时，索隆都会突然屏住呼吸，接着瞬间达到干性高潮，因麻痹性的快感而无意识地摇头。  
  
“啊啊啊啊啊——！”  
  
男人的腰沉了下去，阴茎抵在最深处、猛烈地跳动着。他一瞬间停止了动作，紧接着，大股灼热的精液在结肠里释放出来，射在了内壁上。索隆也浑身颤抖着到达了高潮，脸上被汗水和生理性的眼泪糊了一片。小腹热得发烫，仿佛腹腔里被灼热的水流直接喷射了一样。罗抱着他，又抽动了几下，精液与黏膜被搅动，发出了粘稠的声音。  
  
“索隆当家的。”罗的语气忽然正经起来，低下头，在极近的距离里直视着剑士仍然涣散的双眼。  
  
“我们交往吧。”  
  
男人的屌还没拔出去的时候，说的话是很难作数的。索隆还没完全从高潮里回过神来，半晌才回答他。  
  
“行了……就算你不这么说，我以后也会给你操的。你也发现了吧，被你那根东西插过以后，别的男人根本没法满足我……”  
  
“不，我想要的不止是你的身体。”  
  
“……”  
  
“白天的事，也许是我的独占欲作祟吧。对那种事反应这么激烈，完全超出了性欲处理的范围。”  
  
“我可能早就迷上你了，索隆当家的。”  
  
湿润的灰色眼睛平静地望着他，仿佛在辨认这话的真假，随即嗤笑道。  
  
“你的下半身可比你本人诚实多了。我还以为我会一直单相思呢。”  
  
“什么……你是说……”  
  
罗微微睁大了眼睛，索隆被他看得浑身不自在，扭过头去。  
  
“啰嗦死了！一开始当然是因为喜欢才会主动邀请你的吧？”  
  
“哈？谁会用那么轻佻的方式告白啊？你以前一定没谈过恋爱吧？”  
  
“说得好像你有过经验一样？”  
  
“呵，那是谁被处男操得又哭又叫啊？”  
  
“你这家伙想打架吗？”  
  
“不，还是再做一次吧，既然你这么怀疑我的水平……”  
  
“……？不行？我已经、停下……别动了！呜……”  
  
经过船员们、以及草帽海贼团的部分同伴们的认真讨论，一致得出二人今天的奇怪举动属于情侣吵架的范畴，别人不应当插手。  
  
你们看，今天的红心海贼团船长，也是完全不顾其他人的感受，跟罗罗诺亚激、烈、地做爱了呢。  
  
END


End file.
